


Never Bet Against Isabelle Lightwood

by lllghtwoods



Series: Shadowhunters Real World AU (better name pending) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllghtwoods/pseuds/lllghtwoods
Summary: Jace, Alec, and Izzy work in a restaurant, to pass the time they make bets on the customers. The most common bets are made on people on dates. One day Simon comes in and gets stood up. Isabelle bets Jace he’ll leave soon and Jace tries to make him stay.





	Never Bet Against Isabelle Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from that one episode of Friends where Phoebe and Joey pretend to set Ross up on that blind date and the waiters bet on how long they can get him to stay. Super loosely based but that was the inspo.

None of them were sure when it had started; sometime over the three years that the Lightwood siblings had been working at the restaurant, they had developed a game to pass the time. Looking around at the patrons, they would find people eating alone, people who kept looking expectantly at the door. Blind dates seemed to be common for this restaurant, and the Lightwood siblings had learned the signs that they were failing. None of them were sure of who had started it - Izzy, it was Izzy - but they had a habit of betting on the outcomes.

 

Isabelle Lightwood saw the man get up to leave, looked at the clock, and smiled. 

“7:15, blue jacket at the bar leaves alone. Looks like I win again boys.” She said, turning to face her brothers in triumph. 

The defeat blossomed on their faces as the man in question pushed through the doors onto the street. They groaned in unison and Izzy’s smile widened. 

“You know what they say, never bet against Isabelle Lightwood.”

Alec let out a sarcastic chuckle, “ Who the hell says that Iz?”

“I do.” Isabelle replied “And it's the truth. Now, I believe you owe me some money.”

Jace rifled through his pockets, “Damn it Iz, how the hell are you so good at this.”

“What can I say,” Izzy replied, plucking the twenty Jace had found out of his hand. “I have a gift.”

Alec scoffed, “Sure you do. I got nothing, by the way, I'll pay you later.”

“Ugh fine, but I'm charging you an extra five for emotional trouble.” 

“Where'd all your money go anyway?” Jace asked.

“Yeah big brother.” teased Isabelle, “You spend it all on your date with that hot dancer guy.” 

Jace put on a look of false hurt, “Alexander Lightwood, you're dating someone and you didn't tell me.” 

“I haven't told anyone yet. It's really new and I don't want to mess it up. It's not my fault someone is nosy as hell.” He looked at Izzy accusingly as he said the last part.

“Well good for you man,” Jace said, pushing Alec's shoulder affectionately. “God knows you need it.”

Izzy giggled and Alec blushed, pulling his notepad out of his pocket. “That's my cue to get back to work.” He walked away without another word, leaving Jace and Izzy laughing together. 

 

“Okay,” Isabelle said calming herself. “I've got another one for you. See Glasses over there, you know, the one you've been staring at all night?”

“I have not been staring.”

“Uh huh, sure. Just like girls night over there haven't all been staring at you all night. When are you guys gonna learn that I'm very perceptive.” 

“Your point Iz.”

“Right. So glasses has been here for an hour, I give him another thirty minutes before he gives up and leaves.

“I'll take it. This is gonna be easy money, he's barely touched his food. I give him an hour at least, he seems pretty determined to wait.”

“Okay, if you're so sure why don't we make it more interesting.” 

“What'd you have in mind,” Jace asked, sounding very interested.

“If you win I'll pay you double the usual,”

“Deal.” Jace interrupted.

“Will you let me finish.”

“Sorry.”

“So, as I was saying. You win I pay double. But if I win you pay the regular and you have to ask glasses out. While you're at it, find out his real name, something about calling him glasses makes me feel like a schoolyard bully.”

Jace thought about it for a second. He looked over at the boy for about the 50th time that night, maybe he had been staring just a little. 

“Deal.” He said and Izzy smiled cockily. “Now I think it's time we follow Alec's lead and get back to work. We've been standing here for too long.”

 

Glasses’ table wasn't in Jace’s section, but Jace was determined to win the bet. He cursed Izzy silently for making him call the man ‘Glasses’, and went to ask Raj if he could take over the table. It didn't take much convincing, Jace had always had a certain charm, and Jace’s plan was set in motion. Now all he had to do was figure out what that plan was. The first step, he decided, was to actually go up to him. He checked his hair in the mirror and took a breath before walking up to the table. 

“Hi, sorry for the inconvenience. Your server is off duty, so I'll be taking over. I'm Jace, how's everything going so far.” He smiled and waited for the response.

 

Shortly after Jace had walked away Alec rejoined Izzy. 

“Where's Jace? Not here to bug me about Magnus anymore? I'm disappointed.”

Izzy gestured to Jace as he walked towards Glasses’ table.

“He bet me that Glasses over there would stay another hour. Looks like he really wants to win.”

“And you’re letting him cheat?”

“I have my motives.”

Alec gave her a look.

“His name’s Simon. He’s friends with a friend of mine from school. She set him up on a blind date with some girl from her art class and I guess she never showed. Anyways he’s bi and he seems like a catch so I’m playing matchmaker myself.”

“By getting Jace to lay on all the charm trying to make him stay. I’ve gotta say that’s kind of genius Izzy.”

“That’s what I keep telling you.”

“It’s not gonna work though. A guy like that would never in a million years believe that someone like Jace would be into him. He’ll spend the whole night making excuses for why Jace is flirting and completely miss the point. Trust me. I know the type.”

Isabelle smiled. “And look how that turned out. Magnus did it eventually.”

“I guess. But that took weeks of very obvious comments, no way Jace does it in an hour.”

“Wanna bet. Double or nothing Jace comes goes home with a date for sometime in the next three days. If you win I’ll pay up. But if I win, and trust me I’ll win, you have to introduce us to Magnus.”

Alec looked over at Jace and Simon, contemplating. “Deal.” He smiled.

“Okay, but I warned you. Never bet against Isabelle Lightwood.”

Alec laughed. “You’re the only one who says that Iz.”

Isabelle smiled at him. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

 

Simon had been sitting there for an hour. He’d gotten to the restaurant half an hour early, and had spent that time looking hopefully at the door every time it opened. So far no luck, the blind date Clary had set him up on didn’t seem like she was gonna show. Just as he was about to cut his losses and go home he heard someone start talking. He’d been so focused on his worry that he hadn’t even noticed him walk up. How that could be possible Simon couldn’t say because the man standing next to his table looked like someone straight out of an editorial. Tall, handsome, and wow he really was stuffed into his shirt wasn’t he. He had finished talking and his two-toned eyes looked at him expectantly. Simon struggled to remember what he had said and quickly scrambled to respond.

“Uh… yeah, it’s um all good here.” Simon laughed awkwardly, ‘Um I’m Lewis... I mean Simon. Simon Lewis.” if Jace wasn’t there he would have punched himself. What kind of blubbering idiot was he? Are you even supposed to introduce yourself to waiters? In Jace’s gaze, Simon had forgotten all social etiquette and had resigned himself to picking at his food to avoid further humiliation. Simon expected Jace to laugh at him, or at least ignore him and walk away, but he didn’t. Instead, he chuckled softly almost to himself. There was no cruelty in it, in fact, if Simon deluded himself enough it almost sounded as if Jace’s laugh was one of someone charmed. But that was impossible, there was no way on earth that someone like Jace would look at Simon twice. He hazarded a glance upwards to see if Jace’s face betrayed any sense of mocking, once again Simon was surprised. He didn’t have a shred of judgment on his face, instead, he was smiling brightly.

“Well, Simon Lewis,” If you need anything I’ll be over there.” he pointed the corner where two people equally as attractive as Jace were watching them. Simon wondered when the hell this place had become the centre for hot waiters and how he hadn't heard about it before. He turned back to Jace and tried not to stutter as he answered.

“Ok cool, I'll um, keep that in mind.” 

Jace smiled at him once more before going to join his friends in the corner. Simon was proud of himself, it might not have been his best moment but it could have gone a lot worse. Simon tore his gaze away from Jace’s back and went back to his food. He'd forgotten completely about his failed date.

 

When Jace rejoined his siblings in the corner Isabelle wasted no time interrogating him. 

“So, how'd it go? I know you're denying your staring but I thought you’d like to know he was totally checking you out as you were walking away.”

Jace smiled, “It went well, I’m not gonna lie he is pretty cute. Not to mention totally my type. 

Isabelle smiled. “He seems to be eating pretty quickly now, last chance to give up.”

Jace looked back at Simon and smiled softly. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

Isabelle cast a knowing glance at Alec and turned back to Jace smiling. “Oh,” she said, “by the way. Looks like someone wants you.” She nodded towards where Simon was sitting. 

Simon had been staring at him, Jace could tell by how rapidly he looked away when they made eye contact. Simon picked up his empty glass and held it up for Jace to see. Taking the hint Jace smiled.

“Duty calls,” he said, walking off to help Simon.

 

Simon spent the time Jace was away trying not to get caught staring; a feat that proved difficult with Jace’s modelesque friends facing him. Simon couldn’t be sure what they were saying but he sure as hell hoped they weren’t talking about how he’d made himself look like a complete idiot. Eventually, he got sloppy, Jace turned around and Simon, caught up in seeing his face, didn’t look away until they made eye contact. Quickly he looked away; searching for something to act as an excuse. His empty glass, perfect. He held it up and Jace smiled at him. Crisis averted, except now Jace was walking towards him and Simon was sure he’d make a fool of himself again if he tried to talk. His mind raced to think of something to say; a failed venture because the only thing he could think of was ‘I like your shirt.’ Not that it wasn’t true his shirt really was nice; if only because it was really tight and showed a ridiculous amount of muscle definition. Was it possible to see abs through fabric? The effort was probably useless; even if by some miracle Jace wasn’t straight there was absolutely no way in hell Simon would be his type. Before Simon could think of anything to say Jace was there beside his table. He poured some water into the empty glass. Every clink of an ice cube in the silence made Simon want to speak even more, but he kept his mouth shut in fear. Jace beat him to it anyway, and Simon was so shocked he could barely answer.

“So, who is she?” Jace asked, sounding so genuinely curious that Simon almost dared to hope. He replied with something really intelligent, like “Huh.”

“The girl who stood you up, who is she.”

“Oh,” Simon said, wondering if this was real or if he had passed out and was dreaming all of this. “No one really, a mutual friend set it up. Guess she just changed her mind, no big deal.” Simon was sure that the smile on Jace’s face was just his imagination running wild.

“You think she walked in, saw you, and left.” 

Simon immediately felt like an idiot. “Um, I didn’t until you just said that. Why, do you?” He took a sip from the newly filled glass.

Jace chuckled. “No, it was a joke. If she did then she’s an idiot.”

Simon choked on his water. 

Jace smiled awkwardly, a sharp juxtaposition to the confidence he seemed to command. It made Simon fall for him just a little bit more. “I just mean that… Hold on I’ll be right back.”

 

Simon stared after him, confused. Was it possible that he, Simon Lewis, in a Rock Solid Panda t-shirt that he had special ordered for way too much money, had made Jace nervous? Jace, who looked like every superhero Simon had ever had a crush on as a child. He spent the next few minutes considering that impossibility; until he saw Jace emerge from the kitchen holding a plate of fries and walking towards him. 

“These are on me,” Jace said, setting the plate down. “If you’ll let me have some. Mind if I sit.”

Simon gestured hurriedly at the empty spot. Jace smiled at him brightly and looked towards his friends before sitting down. He took a fry from the plate and Simon tried and failed not to stare at Jace’s mouth as he bit into it.

“So,” Jace said, swallowing the fry. “What do you do?”

Simon, still in a state of shock and more convinced than ever that this was a dream, answered. “I’m a student. NYU business, but I’m hoping to transfer to a music program.” Clary was the only person he had told that to before, but for some reason he wanted Jace to know it.

“Cool,” Jace said, taking another fry and motioning for Simon to do the same. “What do you play?”

“Little bit of everything, mostly keyboard, guitar, um I also sing.”

Jace smiled, pointing to Simon’s shirt. “That your band.”

Simon thought for a second. “Um kinda, we’re on a bit of a permanent hiatus. Different directions, it’s fine though I’ve been working on some solo stuff recently.” He said the last part cautiously. It was an invitation, a test, to see if Simon’s wild hopes that Jace was interested in him held any truth. 

“Oh cool,” Jace said, taking another fry. Simon’s heart fell, of course, it was all in his head. Jace smiled, “So you ever play shows?”

It took all of Simon’s willpower to keep a relatively calm face. “Um sorta, I’ve got my first one lined up next Friday at this bar near campus.”

“Oh um, The Hunters Moon?” Jace asked.

“Yeah actually. How’d you know.”

“I’m psychic,” Jace said. “Just kidding, my sister goes to NYU.” He gestured to the dark-haired girl in the corner. Simon had thought she looked familiar. “She’s mentioned they sometimes do live music, I made an educated guess.” 

“Good guess,” Simon said, waiting in anticipation for Jace to say something else.

“So...” Jace mumbled. Simon thought he saw the slightest flush to his cheeks. “Would you mind if maybe I um.. Came to see you play? I could drag my siblings along, you know, fill up the house.”

This time Simon couldn’t stop the bright smile that spread across his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.”

Jace smiled and let out a breath. “Cool.”

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds, each just smiling at the other. Against his will, Simon’s eyes flickered down to Jace’s lips more than once, and he was almost sure Jace’s eyes had done the same.

Simon looked down at his watch, 8:15, a full 45 minutes after his date was supposed to arrive. It was pretty clear that she wasn’t going to show up, but Simon was almost grateful. As much as he didn’t want to he took a breath.

“I really should be going now, it’s getting late and I kind of have a test tomorrow.” He ate the last of the fries.

For a second Jace looked disappointed, but the look quickly disappeared into a friendly smile. “Of course, let me get you your bill.”

“No need.” said Isabelle appearing out of nowhere, holding the bill. 

“Wow, good service,” Simon said with a laugh.

“Thanks for the help Iz,” Jace said, sounding more annoyed than grateful.

“Happy to help hermano,” Izzy replied smugly. 

Simon was slightly confused by their interactions, but he chalked it up to some sibling rivalry and started to pull out his wallet.

Jace reached over and put his hands on Simon’s arm. “No need, I’ll get it.” 

Simon looked surprised, “You don’t have to do that Jace,”

“I insist,” said Jace turning to Izzy, “Put it on my tab.”

“Whatever you say,” she smiled, turning and walking away. 

Simon smiled at Jace gratefully. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s no big deal, I did kind of hijack your night.”

“I’m glad you did, it was getting a little pathetic.” 

Jace chuckled. 

“Really,” Simon said, reaching for his wallet again. “At least let me pay you back.”

“Really it’s not a big deal. My parents sort of own the restaurant. But, if it matters to you that much, maybe you could pay me back another way. Buy me a drink, after your show on Friday.” 

Simon stared at him, eyes wide in shock. 

“Um.. yeah. I. I could.” he cleared his throat. “I think I could do that.”

Jace smiled and Simon averted his gaze shyly. “So, um I should go. Thanks again, I guess I’ll see you Friday.” he stood up, and with a small goodbye walked towards the door and out into the street. Jace was too busy thinking about those drinks to realize that it was only 8:20 and that he had lost the bet.

The realization came shortly after he rejoined Alec and Izzy. Izzy oh so helpfully bragged about her win, and reminded him that he had something to do. Apparently, the standing drink date wasn’t good enough for her. Jace didn’t argue too much, he was already feeling like Friday was a lifetime away. He went outside as fast as he could, looking for Simon on the street. He spotted him a few doors down, walking with a small skip in his step.

He called after him, and the figure that was Simon stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. Jace ran to catch up to him, which was easy since Simon was frozen in place and staring at him. 

“Um hey,” Jace said, standing in front of Simon and shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

“Hey what’s up,” Simon said, confused.

Jace smiled at him, “So, this might sound weird, considering we just met and all but um..” he looked down at his feet. Usually, he had no trouble asking people out, but there was something about Simon that made him nervous. Jace was terrified by it, but he also kind of liked it; he gathered up all his courage and took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner, tomorrow, with me. Somewhere not here, you know, properly.” He looked up at Simon hopefully. In typical Simon fashion, he looked surprised and incredibly happy. Jace’s stomach did a little flip. 

“Um yeah,” Simon said, his face breaking into a smile. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

Jace smiled, feeling the stress lift off his shoulders. “Awesome, so I guess I should give you my number.”

“Yeah of course,” Simon said, hurrying to grab his phone. He handed it to Jace, a new contact set up and took it back when Jace was done; his number stored under a name that would later be changed to something like ‘Hunkasaurus 5000’ or ‘Holy Shit Did He Actually Ask Me Out’. Simon held his hand out for a handshake; awkward and unsure of what else to do at the same time that Jace put his arms out for a hug. They both stopped as soon as they realized what the other was doing and dropped their arms. Jace’s face turned beet red.

“Well bye, see you tomorrow I guess.” he said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. 

“Yeah bye,” Simon responded, starting to step away. Before he did, in a split second decision he ducked in and kissed Jace softly on the mouth. “See you tomorrow,” he whispered hurriedly, quickly turning and walking away. 

Now it was Jace’s turn to stand frozen, his blush deepened and his lips tingled slightly. He was smiling so wide his face ached as he watched Simon get into his bright yellow van and drive away. He stood there until it was out of sight before walking back to the restaurant. As soon as he stepped inside Izzy pounced, with Alec following closely behind.

“So,” she asked expectantly. “how’d it go?”

“Good,” Jace said, still smiling. “Um, he kissed me.”

“What,” Alec said incredulously at the same time that Izzy cheered.

“I win again! Hey do you think Magnus wants to come with us to Simon’s show next Friday”

“Goddamnit Iz,” Alec grumbled

Isabelle smiled smugly, “I warned you, never bet against Isabelle Lightwood.”

Alec mumbled something about her being the only one who said that and walked to Jace’s other side.

Jace smiled softly at them both, “You know what Alec, I think she may be right.”


End file.
